Anthology of 1827
by Soulfightersu
Summary: 1827 drabbles ranging from fluffy as a newborn kitten to dark and depressing as maths last lesson on a friday. YAOI so back off if you don't like, 1827 Hibari/Tsuna KHR is not mine! T T
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I had the opportunity to do this, as its just been easter holidays and I'm well getting into one word prompts, so...  
To anyone who's (furiously) wondering, AIAW will be continued, just when I've heard more about my laptop (Currently using mum's one because mine got sent back to the manufacturer T^T) and when I get a break from school and exams.  
**Disclaimer : If I owned KHR, 1827 would be a reality.**  


* * *

1. Comfort –

_Cool. Calm. Deadly. Smooth.  
These were all words you could use to describe Hibari Kyoya . The man was __never_ out of his element.  
But one Sawada Tsunayoshi knew better. Hibari _did not_ feel comfortable in a foreign country. So, when the skylark entered Tsuna's room later that first night, he didn't send him away.

2. Kiss –

Following an unfortunate incident involving one clumsy brunet and one head of the disciplinary committee, a school-wide debate began, determined to answer one question:

_What was it like to kiss Hibari??_

The moment Tsuna had set foot within the school grounds; he'd been bombarded with questions. What was it like? Was it like kissing stone? Could you taste blood? Did he have fangs?  
Hibari came and separated the crowding herbivores by beating several to death before the boy could so much as breathe one syllable. Tsuna smiled gently and whispered his answer. Hibari heard it as he stalked past, a gentle murmur riding on the breeze.

"_It felt right."_

3. Rain –

"_Yuudachi ni  
__Utaruru koi no  
__Atama kana."_

Tsuna muttered this as he stared at the rain outside his classroom window. It fell in thick sheets and battered against the windows, bringing to the bored teen's mind the only haiku he could remember. He was so focused on the rain; he didn't notice the imposing presence at the classroom door. He didn't notice everyone leaving the classroom, teacher included. He didn't notice the dark-haired teen move across the room towards him.  
Tsuna sighed, and muttered his haiku again.  
The poor boy nearly shot out of his seat when a deep voice sounded next to his ear.

"Yes, it does herbivore."

4. Chocolate –

Hibari could never _really_ understand people's infatuation with chocolate. It was too sweet, rotted your teeth and gave you unnecessary fat. However, after 5 minutes of thoroughly ravishing a certain brunet, he'd begun to see the merits.

Hibari made a mental note to provide Tsuna with chocolate every day.

5. Happiness –

Honey-brown eyes, a small knowing smile, and a hot cup of green tea waiting for him at home. That is Hibari's happiness.

6. Ears –

Strange as it may be, one of Tsuna's favourite parts of Hibari's body was his ears. Tsuna like to kiss them, lick them and bite them. Hibari didn't mind this, because Tsuna was an unselfish lover who agreed to all of the skylark's whims (even the one that left the brunet feeling sticky for _days_), and besides, Hibari's ears were somewhat sensitive.

So, Tsuna was overjoyed when, after a long mission abroad, Hibari returned home with several piercings in his ears. Safe to say, Hibari rather enjoyed Tsuna's only kink.

7. Name –

Hibari. Skylark.  
Tsuna liked his cloud guardian's name. It fit the sable-eyed teen like a glove.

8. Sex –

After the public announcement of their relationship, Tsuna found himself the centre of attention. Morbidly curious students flocked around him at breaks and bombarded him with questions about the feared disciplinary leader (to all of which Tsuna replied with a polite "_It's not my place to tell you_").  
There was, however, one question Tsuna was all too willing to answer.

_What was it like to have sex with Hibari Kyoya?_

Tsuna would then unbutton his shirt, revealing numerous bites, bruises and scratches, smiling happily all the while.  
"Hibari likes to play rough. He isn't too gentle. I absolutely love it!"

9. Touch –

Hibari's hands were big and slender. They were rough, and calloused from years of handling metal and delivering 'discipline'. Those hands had torn desperate confessions from traitors and shattered the bones of enemies.

Tsuna loved those hands that touched him as if he was made of glass.

10. Tears –

During his time as the cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya had seen many horrible, horrible things. But nothing made his heart and stomach churn more than seeing tears flowing down Tsuna's cheeks.

11. Speed –

It frightened Tsuna. Frightened him just how _quickly _he could kill someone without even thinking about it. Not that he would ever admit that to Hibari.

12. Jealousy –

Hibari wasn't, _as a rule_, overly possessive of his beloved herbivore. Tsuna had asked that their relationship remain a secret until he had a chance to tell the other guardians outside of school. But it didn't stop him from biting to death several students who should keep their eyes to themselves.

Hibari wasn't jealous or possessive. However, he wasn't tolerant either.

13. Hands –

Despite his supposed lack of skills, Hibari found that a certain herbivore was in fact, very handy. _Especially_ when said hands where reaching inside said carnivore's pants.

14. Taste –

Tsuna wasn't particularly fond of bitter-tasting things. However, once he got a taste of Hibari, '_bitter_' became his favourite flavour.

15. Forever –

Every time Tsuna summoned his cloud guardian (_always for business, never for pleasure. Tsuna was far too busy to be selfish_), Tsuna knew that there was a strong chance the skylark wouldn't come.

After all, it's foolish to expect a cloud to promise forever.

16. Blood –

It stained his hands, it stained his soul, and it (in his mind's eye) ran down the walls in thick sheets. Every time he saw his guardians (_friends, allies_); they were drenched in it too. The only one who stayed entirely clean was the cloud, but that was only because he accepted and devoured each crimson drop. Just like the carnivore he was.

17. Sickness –

Tsuna had to be ill. He had to be.  
Because, _seriously_, what kind of sane person falls in love with Hibari kyoya of all people?

18. Laughter –

The entirety of Nami-chuu could only freeze like deer in headlights when they heard it, a sound that sent chills down their spines.  
Tsuna could only look on, dumbfounded, as Hibari laughed so hard that tears ran down his cheeks.

19. Bonds –

It always saddened Tsuna to see that Hibari was the only guardian who refused to wear his ring. But he understood why. If Hibari wore his ring on anything but his chain, it would signify a bond to the sky. And bonds were things that Hibari didn't want or need.

20. Market –

There were two reasons why Tsuna liked going to the market. One, he enjoyed spending the time with his mother. Two, He would be there, standing at the sides, glaring at the crowding herbivores and dismantling stalls that refused to pay him. Tsuna adored being able to see this much of the man he loved (one-sided of course, because why would Hibari love him? Besides, Tsuna hadn't the backbone to confess to him), being able to hear him say more than his usual catchphrase (Kami-sama, could that be any _more_ of an innuendo? Poor Tsuna had to put up with his hormones _and_ hear that phrase everyday).  
One thing that always puzzled him though, was the incredible luck he and his mother had, because, whenever they approached a stall keeper to pay, they would suddenly glance behind them and stutter something about being the lucky 100th customer who gets everything free, sweating nervously the whole time.

Tsuna never noticed the brooding shadow behind him that would glare at the unfortunate stall keepers, having 'talked' to them earlier about these particular customers and how they were not to pay for anything they bought, _understood_?

Hibari loved the doe-eyed herbivore, but didn't know how to show it or say it, so he did the next best thing; he went back to his primal roots as an alpha. He made sure that his beloved was safe (the bullies that dared _touch_ Tsunayoshi, heaven forbid _bruise_ him, would never walk properly again), that he would be properly educated (if _any_ of those teachers valued their lives, they _will_ take the time to teach him properly), and that he was provided for (even if all he seemed to buy from the market was trinkets). Sable eyes watched coolly from the shadows.

_Soon, Tsunayoshi. Soon._

21. Innocence-

Hibari could never understand it. Could never understand how the vongola decimo could kill so many, young and old, could spill so much blood in revenge, mercy and justice. Could do all that and still be able to smile so _innocently_, be so _naive_. Although, that same innocence is what drew so many to the sky.

22. Heaven –

Hibari could never quite grasp the concept of heaven. He always preferred the more simple pleasures in life, and couldn't ever imagine an ultimate paradise. It always seemed too good to be true. But when he heard a certain herbivore laugh, and held the frail creature in his arms, he could _just_ about understand what they were all talking about.

23. Hell –

Staring out of the classroom window on cloudy day after yet another near-death experience, Tsuna decided that if heaven was a place without _his_ cloud, he'd much rather go to hell.

24. Wish –

Hibari wasn't one for birthdays. But when he was presented with a candle-filled cake, behind which was a grinning brunet shouting "_Happy Birthday, Hibari!_" and telling him to make a wish, he hoped that that single moment would continue through eternity.

25. Mirror –

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall...  
__Break a mirror, break your soul...  
__Mirrors can trap the souls of the dead, forever. They'll be forever vengeful.  
__The devil appears in the reflection of the dead...  
__Mirrors cannot lie..._

"Young master! _Please_, wait!"

The dark-haired teen ignored the cries of various servants, storming into his room in a way only nobility could. He bristled with fury when he saw that the mirror had been covered with a sheet _again_.

"Hibari-dono!"  
He turned to his personal servant, Kusakabe and glared at him.

"What is the meaning of this?! Kusakabe, why do you persist in covering this mirror?"  
The man with big hair looked at his master and took a deep breath before saying, quite firmly:

"Hibari-dono, it's for your own good. The boy doesn't exist."  
Sable eyes narrowed.

"He does exist. The mirror reflects him, every time!" He growled as he stormed over to the mirror, ripping the sheet from it in fury. The smooth surface reflected the room faithfully."Mirrors can only reflect what they see! The mirror reflects him, see?!"

Kusakabe only shook his head in response. Hibari's face twisted in anger.  
"GET OUT!!" he roared, "OUT!! LEAVE ME BE!!"  
All was silent as the door fell to, save the lord's harsh breathing, until a soft voice echoed throughout the room.

"_You shouldn't listen to them, Hibari, when they tell such blatant lies._"  
Eyes closed as thin lips allowed a sigh to pass.

"Tsunayoshi..."  
He felt a small weight press up against him and immediately wrapped his arms around it.

"_Open your eyes, Hibari. Look in the mirror._"  
The noble did as he was told, staring into the mirror's depths, greedily taking in the delicate features of his beloved. Spiky, chestnut hair, a feminine face and body, a small smile and large, brown eyes. The boy was an angel.

"_I'll always be here, Hibari. Always._"

"Of course, Tsunayoshi. You belong to me, do you not?"

"_Yes._"

Hibari's eyes slipped close once more, blinding him.  
Wide brown eyes narrowed and lit up with amber light. The gentle smile morphed to a wicked grin. Slender hands tightened their grip on the black clad arms wrapped around his waist.

"_As you belong to me._"

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall...  
__Break a mirror, break your soul...  
__Mirrors can trap the souls of the dead, forever. They'll be forever vengeful.  
__The devil appears in the reflection of the dead...  
__Mirrors cannot lie...  
__Stare into the depths of a mirror too long; it will capture your soul..._

___________

* * *

_

___________How was it?? Tell me!! If there is any criticism, please let it be **constructive criticism**, flames will be used to get me some decent weather._

___________2, 3, 5, 12, 20 and 25 are AU. _


	2. Chapter 2

Edit: Sorry for not having any preamble, I was having a bad day and forgot how to edit the chapter before I put it up XP  
Here's chapter 2, and I hope you enjoy. This was actually ridiculously hard for me to write. Please review after you read!

Disclaimer: Not mine, the KHR franchise belongs to Akira Amano. I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**26 - Collapse**

The reception room was in complete uproar. The meeting with the other school clubs to discuss the year's budgeting had collapsed into chaos when the gutsy president of the school newspaper demanded that the Disciplinary Committee cut their budget to give a little extra to the other clubs. Hibari refused to concede, and now DC members stood behind their boss as he got ready to 'discipline' the herbivores. Throughout the exchange, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the personal assistant to Hibari (made so as a punishment), sat stiffly, trying to hide his harsh, shallow breathing and his sweat drenched face. He'd been working so hard, he'd fallen ill and not realised it until it had progressed to the point of danger. Now, it was taking all of his will to simply stay sat upright and looking alert.

The head of the school newspaper spotted the only DC member to not stand up and saw it as an opening.

"Oy, Sawada!" the pale brunet slowly turned his head to gaze blankly at the other male "You're Hibari's PA; you must see the Committee's finances! Don't you think that they should cut down their spending?" The attention of everyone in the room snapped to the slight student.

"I...I...Think…the budget –"Tsuna had barely finished the breathless statement before his eyes rolled back and he tipped forward.

Vaguely, he heard raised voices as his vision faded to black.

**27 - Rapid**

The blows are lightning quick, rapid and unforgiving against the smaller frame of the herbivore beneath him, bruises quickly blossoming on pale-peach skin. But still those eyes! Such threat they held!

"_Hibari ga sukidesu!_"

**28 - Parody**

Sometimes it took all of Reborn's willpower to prevent himself from laughing. He couldn't help feeling so. After all, his useless student and that cloud guardian were such hollow parodies of their predecessors!

**29 - Bright**

The group of mages and warriors gazed at the crystalline structure in the centre of the temple. Held within its cold embrace, the figure of a child curled around itself, hiding its features from sight. The structure bathed its occupant and the room with pulsing amber light, something the mages were studying.

"If you could please move forward again, Hibari-san." The tall warrior moved obediently, and the mages murmured as the pulsations grew stronger and more frequent.

Hibari had become irritable; as this was the 15th time the crowding mages had asked him to move towards the crystal. The only thing holding him there was the unusual curiosity he felt towards the figure held inside the amber gem. He felt like he _knew_ the child, with each viewing bringing an unknown feeling that settled in his chest like a warm meal.

Hibari made a decision.

Mages cried out and moved to stop the warrior, but didn't move far as the pulsing light grew brighter and brighter still, blinding everyone in the chamber.

Something shattered.

_**"Kyouya?"**_

**30 - Outburst**

The group of students watched as Hibari strode away from the latest attempted rebel, now reduced to a twitching pile of human. When they were sure he was out of earshot, the class immediately burst into chatter.

"Geez!" One boy said, wiping a hand against his forehead, "Hibari-san sure is a scary guy!"

"Ah," Another girl agreed.

"Hmmf, if he wasn't so anti-social, he'd have hundreds of girls all begging to be his girlfriend." That comment came from Kimiko-chan. Many girls looked up to her, one of the prettiest and richest girls in the class. "In fact," she continued, "I'd try to get with him myself. He comes from a very prestigious and wealthy family. You know old money, _powerful_ money. And he is _somewhat_ handsome." She said all of this with a casual smirk. This, along with the excited rise in chatter immediately afterwards (all along the lines of _"Wow, who knew? Maybe that's why he acts like he rules the school!"_, _"Rich bastard!"_, and _"He's rich? Maybe I should try to make myself attractive to him?"_), finally pushed one individual to an impossible event.

"_**YAMERO!**_"

They all looked on in shock as Dame-Tsuna slammed his palms onto his desk, his cheeks coloured with anger. His eyes pierced through them, the honey-brown catching the light in such a way that they seemed to glow a fiery amber.

"If that's the only reason that you would want to approach Hibari-san, then you all deserve to be 'bitten' by him! Hibari-san is a hundred times better than _any_ of you will ever be!"

The class never spoke ill of Hibari in school ever again, wary of being bitten to death by the disciplinary committee head, or of another outburst from the 'mouse' of the group.

**31 - Scald**

The first time Hibari had fought Tsuna, the skylark had expected the flames pouring from the boy's forehead and hands to scald and scar him. However, all the contact ever brought was a gentle sensation of warmth, right down to the bone.

**32 - Boutique**

Cloud glared at the women he had been forced to accompany and guard, at the behest of Reborn. The dark haired man was slowly losing his temper with the female herbivores, who were currently squealing over another piece of clothing in the small shop (He'd noticed that the sign above the door read '_Sakura Addiction_'). The other herbivores weren't helping matters much either. Rain ("_Maa, maa! Cloud-kun, you should be more patient!_") And Storm ("_Stupid women...picking such a ridiculously small place!_") had been asked to help out with the assignment. Cloud was close to walking out and blowing off the whole thing, promise of a fight with Reborn or no, until someone bumped into him. He turned around to berate whatever fool would even attempt to approach him, but stopped short as the culprit started babbling apologies and bowing.

"I'm so sorry! I really should have been watching where I was going! _Gomen nasai!_"

Cloud gazed at a small herbivore, with a veritable mane of hazelnut hair, and large, caramel eyes shaped like almonds. Delicate features were wrapped in soft, porcelain skin, and his cheeks were coloured a faint pink from his embarrassment. The pretty little thing apologised again.

"Hn. Just try to be more careful next time..._Tsunayoshi_." The blush grew darker and more prominent.

"H-how did you...?" He stuttered.

"I read your name tag, herbivore." The taller man chuckled.

"O-oh!"

After Tsunayoshi had excused himself, Cloud turned to see Rain and Storm looking at the little herbivore.

"Keep your eyes to yourselves. That herbivore is **mine**!" He growled

**33 – Astride**

Tsuna remembers the day they came to his sleepy village. He'd been helping his mother and the other women weave baskets in the square when they had come galloping into the village astride great and dangerous beasts. They quietly, but firmly requested to speak to the chief of the village. Tsuna knew that people who spoke to the village chief would have no interest in him and his mother, and so acted the same towards them. Instead of watching the strangers, he returned to basket weaving with his mother. His gaze stayed glued to his basket, even when a shadow fell over him, because he was at the important stage of securing the last few pieces of bamboo to the basket frame, something that needed all of his concentration. The boy paid no attention to the deep voice, or the hand being waved in front of his face.

However, he did pay attention to the large hand that grasped his arm and yanked him upright, near-complete basket slipping from fingers made slack by surprise. The weave began unravelling before it hit the ground below.

"Pay attention when you are being spoken to, herbivore." The stranger's voice was deep, and resonated with the primal part of the boy that urged him to run swiftly in the opposite direction. It matched the stranger's visage, pale skin, narrow slate eyes and deeply black hair perfectly. A beat of silence followed before Tsuna broke it.

"Please let go of me" he said calmly "I need to finish the basket that you made me drop."

The stranger continued to hold him for a moment more, staring into the smaller male's honey-brown eyes, before he snorted and dropped him, returning to the group and his strange steed.

The strangers remained in the village for the rest of the harvest season.

**34 - Outrage**

Silence reigned after the dull, fleshy thud of Iemitsu hitting his only child echoed throughout the room.

"Get your things and leave. Someone who forgets their duty to their family is not welcome in this house." There was no trace of the normal joviality in his voice. Quietly, Tsuna moved from the floor and past his parents. His looked through his things, deciding on a change of clothes, some hygiene products and some small personal knick-knacks. As he moved back down the stairs, his parents stood by the door, Iemitsu clutching the door handle preparedly.

"Don't think of returning here if you don't intend to follow your duty. Understood?" A nod.

Tetsuya was waiting for the brunet at the end of the street. Wordlessly, Tsuna followed him.

Kyouya was waiting, after all.

**35 – Slam**

Hibari slammed Tsuna against the wall of the reception room, attacking his mouth with his own. Normally, Hibari was a bit gentler, preferring the natural rhythm that came to them both. But this time Tsuna had instigated, daring Hibari to chase him through the empty school.

**36 – Addiction**

Hibari did his best to stay away from the Herbivore, as befitting his status as cloud guardian. However, he always came back, slipping through the large window into the grand room, falling apart before those Hazel and Amber eyes. He was just so addictive!

**37 – Lacuna**

Hibari had noticed something strange about the herbivore. One moment, he was a weak and clumsy (_and absolutely adorable_) little fool that was easily bullied around. Then the next moment he was strong enough to give Hibari shivers (_different to the ones the baby gave him, but shivers nonetheless_) and as graceful as a swan on water. But there was no in-between. No convergence of the two sides. As if, whatever god had written out the specifications for Sawada had left a space, a gap between the two. Perhaps the break would be filled as the herbivore matured. Strangely, Hibari found himself wishing that the day would come soon.

**38 - Incubus**

The church library was silent, except for the frenzied turning of pages. A small apprentice rifled through the pages carelessly, stopping every now and then to glance at an interesting piece of text or illustration, and then moving again in a flurry. Eventually, the teen found what he was looking for.

"_Incubus, a male daemon that layes with sleeping women. A bringer ofe sin and a trickster who seduces the faithful and leades them to temptation._" He slowly read aloud.

The brunet thought back to the nights previous, wherein a tall, dark-haired man with horns and leathery wings had entered his room and did...things...to him. Pleasant shivers began running down his spine and warmth spiked in his loins as he remembered some of the things the incubus had done. _Oh, God...Who knew that such things could be done with a tongue, let alone another man's! _Coming back to his self, the boy quickly muttered a prayer known for scaring away demons and closed the heavy tome.

"Perhaps I should go see the vicar?" He mused fretfully "Yes, I'll do that, straight after dinner!"

With that in mind, the boy smiled to himself and left the archives, oblivious to the eyes watching him from the shadows.

**39 - Hippodrome**

"_And the score for the Mochida performance is...47%!_"

Hibari watched as the named performer scowled at his poor score and dismounted his horse to go have an argument with the judges. Obviously the idiot was just asking to be disqualified, and maybe even banned from any dressage events for the rest of his pathetic life. Hibari snorted. He couldn't believe that Mochida even caught the interest of the Vongola Corporation. He wasn't particularly skilled; he was unprofessional and hadn't been able to handle his black gelding very well.

As the dark haired man moved to leave, he noticed a small brunet taking Mochida's horse and leading it to the outside of the arena. He was slightly surprised to see that the previously disobedient creature was now behaving impeccably, and all for the slender brunet. Hibari pulled out his phone, dialling a number and quickly speaking into it. "Get me all the information you can on Mochida's assistant...the one that's just removed that herbivore's horse from the arena."

**40 - Comment**

Hibari clutched the sobbing boy closer to him, pulling his arms in tighter. They were curled up on the sofa in the reception room, with members of the Disciplinary committee guarding the door and tracking down suspects. A growl sounded from deep in his throat, his little herbivore pressing into his chest and shuddering. When the fools were found, they would regret making such a comment!

When Hibari was done with them, no-one would ever dare call his Tsuna a '_slutty little faggot_'!

**41 - Month**

The first month after the breakup was the hardest. But it was to be expected. How could Tsuna fill the Hibari shaped hole in his life? Not easily, that's how.

**42 – Tailoring**

Hibari was furious. Normally buying a kimono was a nice experience for him, because he liked his kimonos. However, his preferred tailor had been shut down, having been aiding the Putanoche family smuggle prostitutes into Japan. Tetsuya had found another tailor that specialised in traditional Japanese clothing, but still this did not soothe Hibari's temper. It helped a little that the tailor was based in Namimori, Hibari's hometown and dominion. The shop was small, and had a homely feel to it.

"Please hold on sir, I'm just coming now!" a gentle voice cried out. Hibari turned to survey some calligraphy in the opposite wall until he heard the sound of breaking china, and a shocked voice call out.

"Hibari-san!"

**43 - Suspect**

When Hibari Kyouya had left Namimori mere months after they'd ended their relationship, Tsuna had thought that he'd never see the sable-eyed man again. So, he was extremely surprised when, 2 years later at 3 in the morning, he answered the knocking at his door to see Kusakabe Tetsuya supporting his ex-lover and asking to be allowed in, his exact words being "Let us in, herbivore, before I _bite_ you to death."

**44 - Skating**

Hibari was great at many things – school, _fighting_, business, _fighting_ – and he enjoyed acquiring new skills. However, skating was not one of them. Unfortunately, one other thing he didn't possess was willpower concerning his lover, Tsunayoshi. So, when the shorter boy had asked Hibari to come skating with him (using the full puppy dog eyes and luscious pout, he might add), he crumbled and agreed. A few hours later, he was beginning to regret the decision as, for the eighth time in as many minutes; his feet came out from under him. However, Tsuna's cheerful laughter and constant willingness to pick his lover back up again made it better.

**45 - Baker**

Tsuna was not, by any means, a spectacular baker. He couldn't make fantastically decorated cakes and chocolates like most of the girls could and did for their boyfriends. He could, however, bake more simple things, and had, thanks to his mother, gained a particular talent for traditional Japanese sweets, which suited Hibari just fine.

Slowly, the boy had made the reception room more welcoming for its normal inhabitants, eventually culminating in attracting groups of Hibari's subordinates whenever they knew that Tsuna had baked for them all again. The brunet always made sure to make enough, and if a few committee members couldn't get to the room before lessons, because of patrols or errands, he always made sure that the others would deliver them as they switched shifts. It was no surprise then, to Hibari, when one lunchtime, the entirety of the disciplinary committee gathered before Tsuna and swore undying loyalty to the brunet (much to the herbivore's embarrassment).

**46 – Coma**

"Can you believe it? Someone came to see the patient in room 18!" immediately the other nurses joined in.

"You mean the patient in the level 1 coma? But no one came in with him, and there weren't any details with him!"

The first nurse looked smug.

"Maybe it's his partner. The visitor was this cute little brunet boy, and he couldn't stop crying. We've finally got a name though."

"Hmm? What's that then?"

"Hibari Kyouya."

**48 – Haggle**

Tetsuya watched as Sawada brought through the teapot, noticing that it was the one that Kyouya had bought for the brunet during their relationship. Tetsuya thanked him as he poured the drink. A comfortable silence followed, broken only by the clink of teacups and small puffs of breath.

"What trouble has Hibari-san gotten himself into now?" The question was matter-of-fact, something that was, had been, unusual for Sawada. It made Tetsuya uncomfortable, especially as 'Kyouya' was again 'Hibari-san'.

"…It's…nothing you need concern yourself with, Sawada-san." This brought a cynical snort from the smaller male, again a shocking difference.

"It's my business if it brings him to my door at three in the morning and heavily injured. And I've told you to stop calling me Sawada-san, Tetsuya." Tsuna turned calm honey eyes on him.

"Now answer me please. What trouble has Hibari-san gotten himself into?"

"Kyouya doesn't want you to know."

"I've never cared for instructions when those I care for have been hurt. Tell me."

"Kyouya made me swear utmost secrecy."

"Like hell he did, Hibari-san just expects you to. There's no 'vow' to break."

Tetsuya caved, and took a deep breath to tell the story.

Tsuna listened intently, on until sunrise.

**49 – Bobbin**

"_Tsu-kun! Can you go set up my sewing machine for me please?_"

The brunet looked up from his comic. "_Hai, kaa-san!_" He called down the stairs, rising from his desk to comply with his mother's request. He walked down the stairs, taking two steps at a time and jogged through the hall to the '_Room for making things_', as it had been affectionately named, and headed straight for the tall cupboard.

Tsuna slid the door open, wrapping his hands around the large box within and pulled it out. Carefully, the teen carried the box over to the table and chair next to the room's open window. Within minutes, he had the machine out of the box and on the table, plugged into the wall and part of its cover removed so that he could get to the bobbin compartment. Deftly, he pulled the bobbin from its resting place to check the amount of thread inside, then just as quickly placing it back, satisfied by the amount. So absorbed in his task, Tsuna didn't notice the little yellow bird sitting on the windowsill, filming the teen with the camera hidden somewhere amongst its feathers, transmitting live to a computer in the reception room.

Hibari's eyes never left the screen, savouring the peaceful yet intent expression on his prey's face.

**50 – Artisan**

Small hands flashed as bamboo was woven into place. Tsuna enjoyed weaving baskets, he really did, but with the number of breakages this season his favourite task had become tedious. Sighing, he secured the weave and placed the repaired basket to his side. More broken baskets sat in front of him, drawing a tired sigh from the boy.

"If you dislike it so much, why don't you stop, herbivore." Instead of jumping in surprise, Tsuna moved to grasp the next basket.

"I don't dislike it; I just dislike the number of baskets being broken. The men doing the harvesting can be so careless, Hibari-sama."

Hibari snorts and sits down next to the brunet, sable eyes watching the hands move once more.

"There's a name for people with skills like yours." He tells the concentrating boy.

"Really? What's that then?" he replies with half a mind.

"Arutizan."

"Hm? What a strange word. I just make baskets, nothing special about that."

Unseen, Hibari smirks, and lets them both fall into silence.

* * *

How was it? Please let me know!


End file.
